Broken
by Courtney601
Summary: Patricia Williamson, a victim of depression. Nobody knows her past or her secrets. Nobody asks. What happens when the new boy, Eddie Miller joins Anubis House? Will he leave her alone like everybody else does? Or will he be determined to break down her walls and find out? TRIGGER WARNING! (I suck at summaries!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis or it's characters.**

 **A/N: Trigger warning. Mentions of eating disorders and self-harm. Read at your own risk.**

Patricia Williamson was sat in the common room of Amun Academic Boarding School with her best friend Joy. They were talking about the head master, Mr Sweet and how he had given them both detention for skipping class. It's not like they skipped class because they were too lazy to attend. They had a perfectly good explanation. Mr Sweet decided not to listen to their 'excuse' and dismissed them. They didn't care too much, they were just happy to not get expelled.

Patricia was listening to Joy, not saying a word. Her mind was elsewhere. She just wanted to be in bed, back at Anubis House, away from everybody else. To be truthful, Patricia didn't have many friends. She was more of an outsider. People bullied her for being different. The other residents of Anubis House stuck up for her, but she wouldn't exactly call them her friends. Except Joy, she really was her best friend. She told her almost everything. There were some things that couldn't be mentioned.

Joy snapped her fingers in front of Patricia's face, snapping her out of her daze. She apologised and stood up, throwing her bag over her shoulder before turning to Joy. 'I'm just gonna head home, I'll see you later?' Joy gave her a smile and nodded. With that, Patricia made her way out of the school and walked to Anubis House. Nobody was there, pleasing Patricia. She went straight up to her room and locked the door. Her school uniform was then replaced with a black, long sleeved top and a grey pair of sweatpants. She collapsed onto her bed with her blanket pulled up to her chin. Her earphones went in and her favorite band 'Sick Puppies' blasted, blocking out the silence of her room.

The banging on the door startled Patricia awake. She wasn't aware she had fallen asleep. 'Who is it?' Patricia's voice croaked out. In all honesty, she was surprised she had slept so well. Usually, she could only muster three hours without waking up in a panic. Nobody really knew, Joy caught her once but it was pushed to the side and forgotten.

'Its me, Joy. Can you open the door? I need to get changed.' Patricia sighed and opened the door. Joy looked her up and down and sighed. 'You know, you'd look a lot better if you weren't hiding your body under them clothes. You need to put yourself out there. Wear a vest and shorts. All you ever do is wear sleeves, jumpers and those baggy sweatpants.' Joy commented. Patricia ignored her as always, there was no way in hell she would ever wear anything like that. At least, not while she was here. What would people think of her?

'By the way, Trudy called everybody for dinner. You gonna join tonight or shall I tell them you're still sleeping?' Joy asked. Patricia stared at the ground for a second before replying. 'I think I'll join tonight.' After Joy was dressed, they both made their way to the table. Patricia sat in her usual seat and stared at the plate in front of her. Trudy had piled it high. She gulped nervously before picking up her fork and picking at different parts of her food. She took a few bites and decided she was full. She excused herself quickly and went straight back up to her room. She was glad everybody saw past her shenanigans. Nobody questioned why she barely ate, how much weight she'd lost, why she would throw up after every meal or why she would always cover up her body. In one sense, she was thankful. The other part of her wondered why they didn't care. They were supposed to be her friends. She didn't want the sympathy, she needed support. At least, that's what her former therapist told her. Even he couldn't help her.

Patricia made her way to the bathroom. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she fell to her knees and practically hugged the toilet bowl as she emptied her insides. Her knees were weak and the room span as she pulled herself up. After brushing her teeth, she wobbled back to her room. She left the door open for Joy and collapsed back onto her bed.

Patricia rolled her eyes as Victor's voice echoed throughout the house. 'It is 10 o'clock, you all know what that means. You have 5 minutes precisely and then I shall want to hear a pin drop!' Of course, his ten o'clock ritual. She knew it was coming. Everybody did. How could they not? Victor done it every single night, without fail. Everybody went to their rooms and got into bed. Patricia listened out for the silence of the house. Hearing Joy's light snores, she knew it was time. She tiptoed to the attic and locked it from the inside. She grabbed the book she had been reading the previous night and flopped onto a beanbag she had put up there. She began reading, not stopping until her 6am alarm went off. She snuck back to her room before Joy could wake up and grabbed her uniform. She went to the bathroom, got ready the best she could and went down to breakfast. All she ate was an apple before walking off to school by herself.

The rest of the day went by like any other. Sitting in Science with Mr Sweet was draining. She just wanted to get out of there. She raised her hand, waiting patiently for Mr Sweet to notice her. 'Yes, Miss Williamson?' He asked. 'May I use the bathroom?' Mr Sweet sighed. 'Hurry up.'

She grabbed her bag and sped out of the class. She did in fact go to the bathroom, much to her regret. As she entered, Serena walked out of the second cubicle. 'Well, well, well... who do we have here?' Serena stepped closer to Patricia, causing her to back into the wall. Serena laughed. 'Leave me alone, Serena.' Patricia managed to force out. She felt slightly pleased, even if it was almost a whisper. Usually, she couldn't say a word. This seemed to amuse Serena. 'Is that all you've got? Coward.' Serena mocked. Patricia attempted to pull away and leave but Serena pulled her back. She pushed her against the wall and slapped her as hard as she could. Patricia could feel tears prick her eyes as her cheek began stinging. It didn't stop there. Serena hit her, over and over again until she was hunched over on all fours. One last kick to the stomach had her defeated. Serena left the bathroom, pleased with herself. Patricia on the other hand, scurried out of the bathroom in agony. Her vision was blurry as she collided with a hard body. Fear overcame her. 'Hey, watch where you're going!' The voice boomed. It was unfamiliar. It was American. The only American she knew was Nina and last time she checked, she wasn't a male.

Patricia mentally cursed herself. What would he do to her? Was he going to beat her like Serena did? She finally looked up at him. He gasped when he saw her face. There was a distinctive hand print on her cheek and slight swelling around the eye. That was the only skin he could see, he dread to think what state the rest was in. 'Are you okay? Did somebody do this to you?' He asked. Patricia quickly stood up and rushed past him. She managed to get back to Anubis House without anybody seeing her. She instantly rushed up the stairs and peeled her top from her bloody and bruised body. She grabbed herself an ice pack from the freezer and set it on her eye. Nobody could see her like this. When everybody arrived back from school, the swelling had gone down and she had changed into a baggy jumper and a darker pair of sweatpants. She had also managed to cover the marks on her now forming black eye and marked cheek. The power of make-up.

Once everybody was settled, Trudy walked in looking quite excited. 'Everybody, there's somebody I'd like you all to meet.' The boy from earlier walked in and she lowered her head. 'This is Eddie, he's your new housemate.' Her heart dropped. Now, it'd be even easier for him to get revenge on her for bumping into him. Patricia excused herself and went back upstairs. This could not be happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own House Of Anubis or the characters. Trigger warning for every chapter. Also, please don't forget to review.**

Patricia sat the rest of the night in her room, alone. Everybody was too intrigued with Eddie. Patricia wasn't. Not even the slightest. She was scared. No doubt, they would be seeing more of each other, much to Patricia's dismay.

When Joy finally came to bed, all she did was talk about Eddie. She explained how she was attracted to him and she could definitely feel a connection. Patricia just sat on her bed, staring at the wall. She didn't care that Joy found him to be incredibley attractive. Her mind was elsewhere. She wished she could tell Joy how she felt, she knew she had to keep quiet though. For her own good. What if Joy thought she was just jealous? She could lose the closest friend she has.

The silence of Joy caused her to look around. She was curled up into a ball, peacefully. Patricia envied her. She slept uninterrupted every single night. Oh, how she wished to be her. Joy was perfect. Her clear skin was the right shade, her figure was slim, she was so happy all of the time. Her whole lifestyle was envious.

Patricia had acknowledged Joy's unconcious state and was already making her way up to the attic. She flopped onto the beanbag with her book and began reading again.

Her alarm went off at usual time, allowing her to get back to her room without being caught. She slipped into her uniform, which was now getting a lot baggier. She smiled in triumph and went downstairs to the breakfast table. Everybody began gathering around and taking their seats. Trudy had set four pancakes in front of her with a glass of orange juice. Patricia eyed the food, taking a deep breath and lifting a pancake to her lips. Nobody even glanced at her. This was such a common thing now. Some days she would eat, most days she would not. Eddie looked around the table, his eyes halting when his gaze met hers. He knew she looked familiar. Although, she did look slightly different when her black eye and hand-printed face had been covered with make-up. Was it the girl he had clumsily bumped in to yesterday?

Patricia took four small bites from her pancake, two sips of orange juice and decided she was done. She double checked her bag, ensuring she had everything for school and began walking her 50 step journey. A sudden pain shot through her arm as a firm grip tightened around her arm, spinning her to the direction of the owner of the hand. To her surprise, it wasn't Serena. She pulled her arm away quickly, wincing at the sudden movement. Eddie pulled his hand back and apologised quickly. He had barely grabbed her, why did she make such a big deal out of it? 'I just want to apologise for bumping into you yesterday, I didn't mean it.' Eddie sounded sincere. Patricia was still unsure, causing her to back away. 'There's no need to be scared of me, I promise.' He tried to reassure. Patricia doesn't believe in promises. Everybody breaks them in the end.

Eddie took a step closer to her. Patricia's breathing hitched, her heart was pounding rapidly. The room began spinning and she stumbled back. Eddie caught her quickly, before she could fall and lay her softly on the ground. 'Breathe, come on! In and out, inhale, exhale, come on!' He began panicking. He had no idea what was happening or what to do. Jerome spotted them and ran to her. When he got to them, he sighed. He dropped next to her and began assissting her. Soon, her breathing steadied out and Jerome stood. He rummaged through her bag and slipped her a pill. 'You really need to take these more often, I won't always be there to help.' Jerome warned her. With that, he walked away. Eddie was confused. He felt guilty, he had caused this. He offered his hand out to her but she declined. 'I can do it by myself.' She snapped. She did her best to get back onto her feet but her legs felt unsteady. Eddie helped steady her out before she pulled away and walked to school. He was unsure of everything that had just happened. He was set to find out what was wrong with Patricia, even if it was the last thing he did.

The school day went by pretty quickly, there was no sign of Serena. Patricia was on edge, wondering when she would pop out and strike her. She hurried to each class and tried to stay with crowds of people, which caused her anxiety levels to rise. It was torture, of course this was the life of Patricia Williamson. The very unfortunate life, might I add.

After her fifth period, she had to make her way to science. Luckily, it was her last lesson of the day. Unfortunately, Eddie was partnered with her since she was head of The Welcoming Committee. The first lesson they had together and she was stuck with him.

'Right, blazers off, aprons on.' Mr Sweet's voice bellowed. Patricia froze. There's no way she could take her blazer off. Everybody would see. Instead, she tried to excuse herself.

'Mr Sweet, I don't actually feel too good... May I be excused?' Her voice was so tiny, it was barely audible. 'Miss Williamson, this is a mandatory part of your class, you must participate or you will not be graded.' He declined. 'But Mr Sweet, you don't understand!' She argued. 'Patricia, if you do not take part, you will fail this class. Now, blazer off, apron on. Do I make myself clear?'

Patricia felt as if she were close to tears. 'Crystal.' She walked back to her seat and stared down at her blazer. Could she really do this? She looked around the classroom and felt all eyes on her. The room began spinning and she ran from the class. She tried to keep herself stable but ended up falling seconds away from the one person she didn't wat to see. Serena laughed, took a step closer and the beating began again.

It'd been five hours since Patricia had been downstairs. As soon as Serena dealt with her, she went straight back to Anubis House. She locked herself in her room and hadn't been out since. She was cooped up in bed, barely able to move. She felt too weak, everytime she moved she winced. Eddie was worried. He had no idea what had happened in class. She rushed out before he could ask. When everybody else sat to eat, he piped up. 'Can I ask you guys something?' Joy jumped at the chance to talk to him and rushed next to him. 'What's with Patricia? Today, she rushed out of class for no reason. She flinched when I moved my hand and then this morning, she freaked out and practically collapsed. Not to mention how little she ate.' Everybody quietened down. They didn't know how to answer.

'She has anxiety and depression. She doesn't like touch, she suffers from panic attacks too. Her eating habits, well, she's always been like that. She has lost a lot of weight but tends to hide it with baggy clothes. She's bullied and doesn't really have any friends. We help her as much as we can but she's beyond help. No matter what we say, she never helps herself. In the end, we all gave up. Not entirely but still a huge amount. She hides out in her room most of the time, you'll never see her.' Alfie responds. Eddie didn't know what to say, he was shocked. They gave up on her when she needed support. He decided to check on her, maybe introduce himself properly.

He knocked on her door and could hear rustling and wincing. 'Hold on Joy, I'm coming.' Her small voice croaked out. When she opened the door, he gasped. Her face was more bruised than before and her eyes were puffy, indicating she had been crying. 'Patricia, can we talk? I'd like to introduce myself properly.' She looked frozen.

'I'm not entirely sure what's going on but I want you to know that I would never hurt you. I'm Eddie Miller, I'm sorry for bumping into you. I really didn't mean to. You need to tell somebody about your face, it looks bad.' He realised what he had said and panicked. 'I don't mean your face looks bad, I mean the bruises do. A beautiful girl like you don't deserve those.' He tried to make her feel better but in response, he got a door slammed in his face and a couple curse words. He wanted to help her, he just didn't know how.


End file.
